Song Fics
by Oncoming Eternal Storm Wolf
Summary: These are songs that I put characters to. It's either in the character's POV, the Doctor's POV, or 3rd person. Songs come from my iPod. For the Doctor songs, it's put up as entries that aren't in order; starting with the 9th Doctor and skipping around from Doctor to Doctor.
1. She's Got A Way

**A/N: These are all separate stories unless said otherwise. Songs come from my Ipod on shuffle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM BBC DOCTOR WHO OR ANY SONGS BY BILLY JOEL, ELTON JOHN, THE BEATLES, DON MCLEAN, TAYLOR SWIFT, FIVE FOR FIGHTING**

_She's Got A Way: Billy Joel ~ 9th Doctor & Rose_

Ta, I'm the 9th Doctor. Apparently I'm supposed to have a little journal to keep thoughts in. No thanks to the TARDIS. What if this ends up in the wrong hands? No problem, it's electronic. -Her smart mouth response. And of course there's a lock on it that only I can access, yada yada yada. And I'm supposed to write in this whenever I'm bored. Sure, I should be able to ignore it, right? Wrong. The TARDIS is connected me, sending annoying pings in my head that refuse to go away. I've only lasted 14 hours with ignoring it before it drove me crazy. This is my first entry:

It's amazing at how certain situations can make you re-think a person, an object, or even your whole life. After Rose and I had an especially tough trip, she decided we should have a relaxing "night". (You never know when it's night or day in here, time machine.) She happened to fall asleep on me in the middle of the movie, not that I'm complainin' or anythin'...it's just that there is too much tension between my big ol' brain and hearts. My brain is tellin' me that I can't fall in love with her, she's human. But my hearts beg to differ. She's special, a one-of-a-kind person, and one that I just can't ignore. I carried her to her room and set her down. I noticed she had some CDs lying on her bed, and I picked them up to look at them. Coldplay, one read. I snorted, what type of music is that? I'd have to talk to Rose about that later. Electric Lights Orchestra? I suppose I could live with that. The Beatles and Elton John, ah good old classics. I have to take Rose to a Beatles concert one of these days.

I noticed she's got some American ones though, and they're quite an interesting mix, mainly from the 70s. She's got some Fleetwood Mac, James Taylor, Don McLean, and others that surprised me that she had. Huh, and looky here, some Billy Joel. I remember seeing him in concert in my…I think my 4th self. Course, I went to the future. I flipped the CD cover over and ran down the list. _Piano Man, We Didn't Start the Fire, Say Goodbye to Hollywood, The Stranger, She's Got A Way…_I froze and stared at it. Making sure Rose was asleep, I took the CD with me and went to the Console Room.

I slid the CD into the player and shuffled it to that song and closely listened to the lyrics:

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway_

Weird, this sounds like he's describing me and Rose.

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know why it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

Definitely weird. This is sort of creepin' me out at how it _exactly_ describes how I feel about her.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

I sighed, remembering all the times she grabbed my hand and all of a sudden I see the world in a new way.

_She's got a way of showin'_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

_She's got a light around her_

_And ev'rywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere_

Without her, I'd probably be mopin' around somewhere in the TARDIS, feelin' sorry for myself and wallowing in self-pity. Yup, sounds like what'd I'd do.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her anyway_

When the song finished playing, I realised how much she really means to me. I grinned and quickly set the coordinates on the TARDIS. Now all I could do is wait for her to wake up and tell her that she's most definitely got a way that heals me with everything she does.


	2. In My Life

_In My Life: The Beatles ~ 11th Doctor_

Hi, I've been going through my old memories and stuff. Such as my predecessors entries and they inspired me to write some more. You know, I was in the library, just sitting with the Ponds and we were discussing music. Of course, the Beatles. The TARDIS was playing some of their songs for Amy. She said the good thing about being in Leadsworth and Rory in a band was that everybody liked the Beatles and you were constantly hearing their songs. Now personally, I haven't found a single song I don't like, although, I will say that _I Am the Walrus_ was quite strange. But then again, so was Ringo. He must have gone crazy from hearing drums, like the Master. Although those were different drums. One of my favourites played:

_There are places I remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

Most definitely. Many places I remember, and plenty have changed.

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone, and some remain_

Yeah, like Thigzima, that went from peaceful to hostile. Gallifrey's gone, but Earth remains.

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends, I still can recall_

Yep, just like Earth. Meeting my companions, and…and Rose. With friends, got that covered. Always talking about places when you're with the Ponds. With a lover? Was Rose a lover? I loved her, and she loved me, we talked about places, maybe that counts.

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all._

Yeah, and the ones dead are my fault. But I'll always love them, no matter what.

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When Ii think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

Rose. I'll always love you, and I'll never lose affection, not even if it meant having to be with your mother, I'd have you back in a flash.

_For people and things, that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life_

_I love you more_

At the piano solo, I was so caught up in my thought about my life. There are so many songs that seem to describe me, I swear they were written for me.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll stop and think about them_

_ In my life, I love you more_

_In my life, I love you more_

Amy looked over at me and caught my look.

"You're grinning, but look sad. What's the problem, Raggedy Man?"

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of my past and anything related to Rose.

"Oh, just remembering things in my life."

Yep, that was my morning in the TARDIS. This is the 11th Doctor signing, off, who still thinks bow ties are cool.


	3. Tell Her About It

_Tell Her About It: Billy Joel ~ 11__th__ Doctor & Rory_

Today, Rory and Amy seemed a little off. They were tense, and always excused themselves when the other one was present. I sighed, I couldn't let this happen, so I took Rory for a little walk. I told him:

_Listen boy_

_Don't want to see you a good thing slip away_

Rory was confused, confusion evident on his face, though he tried to hide it.

_You know I don't like watching _

_Anybody make the same mistakes I made_

He looked at me as if to ask, _"Who'd slip away from you?"_ Well, you don't want to know that answer, and also, I'd probably not tell you.

_She's a real nice girl_

_And she's always there for you_

Rory nodded, recalling all the countless times Amy had stuck up for him at school.

_But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do_

His head snapped up, "How'd you know?"

"Well, knowing you and Amy, I'd say that's your hardest problem being married."

_Listen boy_

_I'm sure that you think you got it all under control_

_You don't want somebody telling you_

_The way to stay in someone's soul_

_You're a big boy now_

_You'll never let her go_

_But that's just the kind of thing she ought to know_

Rory seemed to understand what I meant. At least I hoped.

_Tell her about it_

_Tell her everything you feel_

_Give her every reason to accept that you're for real_

_Tell her about it_

_Tell her all your crazy dreams_

_Let her know you need her_

_Let her know how much she means_

"Amy needs that sort of reassurance, Rory. After seeing you disappear and then her not remembering you make it worse."

_Listen boy_

_It's not automatically a certain guarantee_

_To insure yourself_

_You've got to provide communication constantly_

_When you love someone_

_You're always insecure_

_And there's only one good way to reassure_

"Talk to her. She may not want to, but tell her how much she means to you."

_Tell her about _

_Let her know how much you care_

_When she can't be with you_

_Tell her you wish you were there_

_Tell her about it_

_Every day before you leave_

_Pay her some attention_

_Give her something to believe_

"Tell her how much you care for her. Then prove it to her. Don't worry," I said, before he could say something, "you'll come up with something. You're a clever Roman. You managed to not shoot Amy even though your body wanted to."

_Cause now and then_

_She'll get to worry_

_Just because you haven't spoken for so long_

_Though you may not have done anything_

_Will that be a consolation when she's gone_

"You know Amy. She'll worry. Give her a reason why she shouldn't have to."

_Listen boy_

_It's good information from a man who's made mistakes_

_Just a word or two that she gets from you_

_Could be the difference that it makes_

It was three for me, or would have if I had time, I remember thinking bitterly.

_She's a trusting soul_

_She's put her trust in you_

_But a girl like that won't tell you what you should do_

"You think?" Rory asked hesitantly. Poor Rory, always being bossed around. "Absolutely," I replied.

_Tell her about it_

_Tell her everything you feel_

_Give her every reason_

_To accept that you're for real_

_Tell her about it_

_Tell her all your crazy dreams_

_Let her know you need her_

_Let her know how much she means_

"She still might think you'll disappear again like you did before."

_Tell her about it_

_Tell her how you feel right now_

_Tell her about it_

_The girl don't want to wait too long_

_You got to tell her about it_

_Tell her now and you won't go wrong_

_You got to tell her about it_

_Before it gets too late_

_You got to tell her about it_

_You know the girl don't wait_

_You got to tell her about it_

We came to a stop and Rory tried to wrap his head around this. It looked like he needed a little more help, so I told him, "If only I could practise what I preach. I was too late to tell a person what she meant to me, and then she was gone. Don't follow my path, Rory."

"So…tell her how I feel and let her know I won't leave her?" Rory asked, still confused.

I turned to him and gripped his shoulders, "Do you love her?"

"Of course! I-"

"Will you ever leave her if you could?"

"No! Not after 2,000 years of waiting for her!"

I released him. "Good, then just tell her what she means to you from your heart."

Rory slowly smiled, then said, "You're right. I've got to tell her about it before it gets too late!" He started running to the door, then called back, "Thanks Doctor!"

After Rory had left, I muttered, "If only I still had that opportunity."

Yeah, so once again, this is the Doctor signing off, who is currently going to go try to find a new fez.


	4. 100 Years

100 Years: Five for Fighting ~ Jack

Hey, it's Captain Jack here. The TARDIS has told me to do a journal entry. Apparently, the Doctor had to do this to. She said Rose had to also, but I'm not allowed to access any of them cos they've got a pass code like mine. Anyway, I actually was taking a break from Torchwood, ya know? Plus you've got to find the Doctor to find what really happened at GameStation 5. This was my whole morning and afternoon:

I was at a 21st century American bar, trying to drown my sorrows. Work had been tough, trying to find the Doctor while juggling work at Torchwood. There was a live band playing, and they were pretty good. They were playing some popular hits from the 2000s. I looked at the band name, The Bad Immortal Wolves. Huh. What a coinkydoink. I chuckled bitterly, remembering that incident.

"One please," I called out to the bartender. I looked around, glowering at the people. How could they be so ignorant? Haven't they heard of the alien invasions in England? Of course not. They're stupid Americans who sit at the telly watching 'Desperate Housewives' and eating crisps. The band returned from their break and the bartender gave me my drink. I sucked at it greedily, waiting for the next song.

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

"Huh," I thought. "I listen to this song all the time, but only now I realise that I can relate."

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

I snorted into my beer. "Bite me, I've got millions of years to live," I muttered.

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

I froze, lost in my own thought about his father, mother, and brother. I sighed, wondering how Grey was doing.

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

I thought about the words, thinking that maybe 100 years doesn't necessarily mean, "100" as in the number. It could be a metaphor for something else, like maybe 100 years was all the time I had with my friends.

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on..._

Yup, I sure am wise, ever since my first death and then immortality.

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day..._

Every time I die, I think about how much it hurts to know that Ianto died. Every time I die, I wish I could be with Ianto.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

The band played their last note, but I didn't notice. I realise how short life really could be, even though I'm immortal. I saw the world in a new way. I gave a grin, quickly put my money on the bar, and dashed out of the bar, leaving a half-drunk beer on the counter. As I ran, I thought, "Maybe it's time to finally smooth things out with the Doctor. But first, I gotta go tell the team how much I love them and appreciate them."


End file.
